henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Chloe Hartman
Chloe Hartman is a minor/recurring character of Henry Danger. She first appeared as Henry's girlfriend in Henry the Man-Beast. She is a child reality star on a show called Kids in the Woods, along with Bianca. She is portrayed by Jade Pettyjohn. Description Chloe is a pretty girl who has blonde hair and blue eyes. She was roughly Henry's height in season 1. History Chloe first appears in Henry the Man-Beast. She attends Swellview Junior High just like Henry and his friends. One day in school, Chloe was at her locker when Henry casually strolled down the hallway pretending to talk to someone on his phone. This got her attention and Henry said hello. Chloe tells Henry they have not really spoken to each other since he got a job at Junk N' Stuff. Even though she accepted his coffee mug as a gift, she initially didn't want to go out with Henry due to him being so busy. But when Henry was being nice to her and was kind enough to tell her he was free for the day, she asked him out for dinner to Sotto Voce. Henry had other plans for that day, but quickly changed his approach so he could go out with Chloe. Before departing, Chloe kisses Henry in the cheek until they would see each other again soon. Later that night, Chloe arrived at Sotto Voce and was surprised to see Henry lifting her in the air, while also catching the fact he now had facial hair. A waiter came forth and told Henry to keep his voice down, with Chloe witnessing all this. When the waiter served Chloe's dish of lasagna, she complimented how it smells good, leading to Henry to hoard over the smell itself out of disrespect. Then when Henry got his plate of raw steak, he started chewing on it like a dog, much to Chloe's disgust. Soon Jasper would come into the restaurant, upset at Henry for bailing on him tonight, and after throwing spinach in Henry's face, this only made him mad and he beefslapped Jasper with his steak. Chloe subtly said bye to Jasper. Throughout the time they were in the restaurant, Chloe was becoming very uncomfortable by Henry's behavior, unaware he was acting this way from exposure to a machine that made him loud, rude, and hairy. Captain Man at some point came into the restaurant and Chloe was smiling at his timing of arrival after a fire was found in the restaurant (which was caused by him to get to Henry). Chloe exited Sotto Voce along with the other customers. Awhile later, Henry called Chloe over to come to his house where he would explain everything. To cover up the fact he is a superhero, Henry explained to Chloe he was acting so weird and rude because of a reaction to fetal fungal syndrome (FFS), and his doctor eventually cured him of it. Chloe accepted Henry's apology and he invited her for lasagna dinner in his very bedroom. To her surprise Jasper returned, and beefslapped Henry with his own steak before leaving. She chuckled slightly. In spite of Henry's apology to Chloe, it is said in Super Volcano she had departed from Swellview to appear in a new reality show called "Kids in the Woods". This move causes Chloe and Henry to split, but on good terms. Chloe returns in One Henry, Three Girls: Part 1 where she announces she is "back from the woods". At the Meat Ball party, Chloe Appearances *Henry the Man-Beast *Super Volcano (Mentioned) *One Henry, Three Girls: Part 1 *One Henry, Three Girls: Part 2 *Danger & Thunder (Mentioned) Relationships With Other Characters Henry Hart Chloe's relationship with Henry is different than her relationship with Kid Danger, as she doesn't know the two are the same person. Chloe and Henry seem to just be friends and not have romantic interest in each other anymore, although Chloe seems to have romantic interest in Kid Danger. Chloe was Henry's first girlfriend in the series. It was said in Henry the Man-Beast that they hadn't gone out in a while. After she left for "Kids in The Woods", he moved on rather quickly, and it appears that Chloe did as well as when she came back she didn't want to get back together with Henry, she wanted to go to the Meat Ball with Kid Danger for publicity to get Kids in the Woods picked up for a second season. Henry as Kid Danger agreed to go to the Meat Ball to help her out. Chloe seemed to enjoy going with Kid Danger, and she seems to have a crush on him. Jasper Dunlop Chloe and Jasper seem to be friends, as whenever she sees him she always says hello. Jasper seems to have a crush on her. When Jasper threw a salad in Henry's face during their date, and Henry slapped him with his steak, she waved at him as he ran out screaming and said goodbye. Jasper bobbed for meatballs in boiling water to try and win Chloe a stuffed cow that she said was cute. Chloe insisted that he shouldn't do it, but he did it anyway. Jasper ended up winning the stuffed cow for Chloe, even though his face was scarred and red. He couldn't find where Chloe went. Charlotte Page They are generally friendly with each other. Piper Hart Chloe and Piper seem to be friends. Since Chloe knew that Piper was the president of the Man Fans, she came to Piper for help on getting a date with Kid Danger to the Meat Ball. Bianca Chloe appears to be good friends with Bianca, as it is revealed they have known each other before. This is especially shown in One Henry, Three Girls: Part 2, where Henry pretends to be a bad guy as Chloe and Bianca are locked in a closet together. Gallery Trivia *Her last name was revealed in One Henry, Three Girls: Part 2. **It also might be related to both Henry and Ray's last names. It is seen to be like Hartman(chester). Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Girls Category:Teens Category:Season 1 Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 2 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Recurring Characters